The Tales of Four Demons
by kellyQ
Summary: Updated and Revised! The war between Angels and Demons started thousands of years ago. Both sides fought hard and long, not getting anywhere in sight. Takuya, the prince of demons, thought it was time to end the war and make peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Tales of Four Demons

Chapter One: The Quest for Peace?

Author: kellyQ

Rating: T

**Published: 10-27-04, Updated: 05-03-06**

**Chapters: 18, Words: 18,873**

The war between Angels and Demons started thousands of years ago. Both sides fought hard and long, not getting anywhere in sight. Takuya, the prince of demons, thought it was time to end the war and make peace. Or figure out why they were at war in the first place....

He had been running, not even looking back. He knew that his protectors were close behind. His sharp hearing and instincts never failed him. Takuya knew that they were going to bring him back home. Takuya was not going to come home yet - not until he figured out what was really going on. _I'm__ going to have to lose them_! He spread his wings, rose into the air to the highest tree, and sat himself there. He looked down as his long pointy ears twitched. Three figures were standing under the tree.

"I don't understand why we have to look for that stuck up!" Daisuke huffed.

"Now calm down," Taichi said, "I'm sure there's a reason the prince had run off."

"He should know better than run off," Takato said hastily.

"Come on," Taichi sighed, "we better keep searching for him."

Takuya's ears twitched again and his face turned dark. Why can't people understand him? Why can't people see him for who he was? He was so deep in thought until someone came toward him letting out a scream. Takuya screamed too, almost falling off the tree. The dark figure let out a laugh. Pure anger welled up in Takuya knowing who it was. His little brother, Shinya.

"Why you-!"

The prince flew after his little brother who was laughing. Shinya moved out of the way just as Takuya bumped into something. More like someone. The prince moved back to see that it was Taichi.

"That's quite enough," he said, "it's time for you to return home."

Takuya's expression hardened. "No! I'm not going home until I find out why we're at war and see if there's anything we can do to bring our two races at peace."

The others looked at each other thoughtfully. Takato sighed and Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Dream on, Takuya! You know that's never going to happen."

Nothing but pure anger rose within Takuya as he glared at Daisuke. "I can't believe how thick-headed you can be! Don't you want peace? Don't you want the end of needless death?"

By know Takuya had slight pain in his eyes when he said those things. Now Daisuke felt guilty. He didn't know how deeply the prince took the matter.

Shinya tugged on his brothers sleeve. "Can I come too?"

Takuya was about to say something when everyone noticed that Taichi hadn't said a thing during the whole conversation. He looked as though he was contemplating.

"I know how you feel-"

Takuya's face lit up slightly. "You do? Then you've got to help me find out if there's away to bring peace!"

"It's not going to be that easy," Taichi admitted, "I've been trying to find a way since I was your age. But we're not the only ones - an old friend of mine wants the same thing-"

"Old friend," Daisuke frowned, "Who are you talking about?"

"He's a friend I've known since I was eleven years old. He might be able to help us," Taichi explained. The others saw softness in his eyes.

* * *

An Angel with blond short hair, sharp blue eyes stood in the middle of the forest clearing. His white pants and shirt gave off a soft glow. He went by the name of Yamato and he had been waiting for his boyfriend for quite some time and started to become worried. What if he was caught? Yamato's eagle-like ears slumped as he looked longingly at the sky. _Tai-chan, where are you,_ he thought. Just as he said that, something caught his eye. The blonde angel turned his head to see that it was Taichi. His face lit up as the demon landed. Yamato ran toward his secret lover as they embraced.

"I was worried that you weren't going to come," he spoke quietly.

"Don't be silly, Yama," Taichi protested stroking his boyfriend's cheek in a loving manor, "I'll always come."

Yamato closed his eyes enjoying the soft touch from his boyfriend. They stayed like that until Yamato heard flapping of wings. He turned his head and the first thing he saw was his little brother going straight for Taitch with a knife in his hand. Yamato pushed his boyfriend out of the way, as they both went crashing to the ground and rolled three feet away from Takeru.

Yamato got up and stood protectively in front of Taichi. "Takeru, what are you doing?"

"Trying to save you from being poisoned, that's what!"

Taichi rose to his feet, giving Takeru a confused look. "You've got it all wrong-"

"Shut up! I should kill you!" Takeru threatened stepping toward Taichi.

"That's enough, Takeru!" Yamato ordered.

The young blonde brother noticed that Yamato was not going to let him near Taichi. Taking a step back, Takeru rose into the air sending Taichi cold hateful glares.

"You'll pay for this!" Takeru seethed, pointing an accusing finger at Taichi before flying off.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

The Tales of Four Demons

Chapter Two: Memories

By KellyQ

"Takeru, hear me out," Yamato said, following his brother down the hallway. "It wasn't what you thought; Taichi was telling me some info that might help stop the war."

After Takeru flew off, Yamato went after his little brother, trying to explain himself.

The young blonde angel stopped and turned around. "You believe that - _thing_! What if he's a spy? What if-"

Yamato sighed and shook his head. "You probably don't remember..."

Takeru blinked a few times. "Remember what?"

"When you where eight years old? We got separated..."

Takeru flinched and his eyes widened. How could've he forgotten that? That day he was lost and couldn't find his brother. He did remember someone helping him who happened to be demon. Yamato first tried to hurt the demon but Takeru came to its defense saying that it was friendly. The young blonde-haired angel tried to take one last mental picture of the demon before being dragged away.

Yamato watched his brother's expression change to realization. "Yep. The one you tried to kill just a few moments ago was the one who helped you four years ago."

Takeru sank to the floor curling up in a ball; his wings draped over his body as his eagle-like ears dropped to the side of his head shaking a little. Yamato gasped as he went to his brother's side looking alarmed.

"Takeru, are you all right?"

"W-what have I done?"

By now, Takeru was sobbing. Yamato pulled his brother into a hug, rocking him back and forth. "Shhh, its okay. You didn't recognize him."

Now Takeru felt worse that his brother forgave him for almost killing someone whom helped in the past. Yamato straightened his brother so they were eye level and smiled.

"Don't feel bad. In some ways you helped me find happiness," Yamato explained.

"I...I...did?" Takeru uttered.

Yamato helped his brother up who still looked shocked. "Yes. Meeting Taichi was the best thing that ever happened to me."

By now, Yamato had his brother by the hands as they went around in circles. Takeru blinked in confusion as his brother let go him and walked away as though a Cupid hit him.

* * *

Once Taichi got home, Hikari was the first to greet her older brother at the door, saying that she was worried about him. Taichi smiled saying that the prince was out later than he should've been. _I wish you would stop lying to me, _Hikari thought watching her brother walk into the kitchen. _I know you've been seeing that angel._ She knew better than say something to her parents, knowing that if she did, Taichi would never be the same.

"Taichi, are you sure that there's nothing I can help with?" Hikari asked unexpectedly.

She walked into the kitchen to see her brother cooking something on the stove. "Thanks sis, but I got it."

Hikari sat at the table just as Taichi put the plate of food in front of her. He put his plate where he was going to sit down, and started to eat. The vibes by now had changed as Taichi looked at his food while eating. He finally spoke after five minutes of silence.

"Hikari, there's something I should tell you..." he said looking up at his sister. "You know about four years ago, when I went to find a cure for your illness? I met someone..." Hikari reached out and took her brothers hand giving it a tight squeeze before he continued. "And not just anyone, an angel. Two angels actually. They are both brothers. The eldest is really kind and-"

Taichi stopped right there. He didn't want to reveal that he loved Yamato - sneaking out just to see his boyfriend and figuring out a way to stop the war. Hikari smiled and she chuckled inwardly, seeing the soft look in her brothers eyes.

"I'm happy for you," she finally said, smiling.

"Thanks for-" He stopped with great shock in his eyes. How did she know? "You - you won't tell mom and dad will you?"

"I won't. Knowing how important he is to you."

"Thanks, Hikari, that means a lot to me," Taichi responded softly, squeezing his sister's hand.

* * *

"There you are," Hirokazu said as Takato ran up.

"What took you so long? Kenta thought you might've been kidnapped by angels and tortured-" By know both boys were giggling. "Tortured with feathers!"

By now they were laughing. Takato was not amused at all. He never understood why his friends made jokes about serious matters. Both boys stopped laughing when they noticed that Takato wasn't taking it as a joke.

"Oh, come on Takato, you know that we were just kidding," Kenta said, holding his hands up in defense.

"You guys don't know what angels are capable of, do you?" Takato spoke quietly, looking straight at Hirokazu.

The atmosphere turned cold right then. Kenta saw his boyfriend recoiled with a hint of fear. He looked back at Takato to see the look he gave Hirokazu. He knew what that look meant. Takato would give Hirokazu that stare when he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Geez, Takato, he was just playing. Can't you take a joke?"

"If you guys want to play, you're more than welcome, but I'm not going to be part of it."

Takato turned and walked away, leaving Hirokazu and Kenta to stare at each other. "I hate to say it but Takato's right. We should act more our age."

"Oh great," Kenta huffed playfully, "now my boyfriend is acting dense."

"Oh," Hirokazu responded, turning around and pinning Kenta to the floor, "but that still doesn't mean we can't have fun."

* * *

Ryo walked down the hallway and into the main room to see Lee looking out the window deep in thought. The dark haired boy really hated this war, both sides have lost a fair amount of troops if not more. Ryo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, bringing his wings around them.

"What's wrong?" He murmured.

"It's my father they called and said that he had to go in."

Lee closed his eyes. Now what was he supposed to do? Now half of his family is gone, leaving him to take care of his little sister and his really sick mother. Ryo rested his head on Lee's shoulder, feeling a slight pain himself.

To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

The Tales of Four Demons

Chapter Three: The Start

By KellyQ

"Now, where are we going again?" Daisuke asked again.

"We're going to meet my old friend," Taichi answered.

All four demons landed at a clearing. _I hope that this will work, _Taichi thought. He had to be ready for anything just in case the others thought Yamato was going to attack. One moment later two figures came forth. Shinya's little eyes widened with awe. Takuya stepped in front of his brother as the two figures landed.

"Y-your friend is - an angel?" Takato breathed.

He had to admit that from what he could tell, that this angel didn't look at all like what some of the people described. Takeru had his eyes cast down as he stepped toward Taichi.

"I'm...I'm sorry for trying to kill you," he murmured, finally making eye contact.

"That's quiet alright. You didn't recognize me at first," Taichi said, ruffling Takeru's hair. "Everyone, this is Takeru and this is..." he paused, walking toward his boyfriend, and took his hand."Yamato…his older brother."

Everyone saw the soft glints they shared. Takuya looked searchingly at the two. _Could angels and demons coexist_? He wondered. Shinya tugged on his brother's red shirt.

"Takuya, is that an angel?" he asked quietly.

"This is..." Taichi continued to speak, "Takato, Daisuke, and prince Takuya-"

Yamato stepped up and bent down to one knee, took Takuya's hand, and kissed it. "It's an honor to meet you, my lord."

"Oh, one more person - Takuya's little brother, Shinya," Taichi spoke up again.

Shinya took a step and looked questionably at Yamato. "Are you really an Angel?"

The little child really wanted to know - wanted to know if what he heard from his classmates was true about angels.

* * *

Kouji sat up quickly, breathing hard, covered in sweat. Why couldn't that dream leave him alone? However, the dream had to mean something, considering that he dreamt about a demon. Not just any demon - a male demon with long pointy ears, brown hair that stuck out below his ears, tan skin and brown eyes that held so much pain.

"Brother?" Kouichi spoke quietly, snapping Kouji out of this thought. "Are you alright?"

"That dream where I was helpless to save that demon from getting killed?" Kouji explained, as he shivered, "It felt so real …."

Kouichi got out of his own bed, and sat next to his brother and rubbed his back. "Tell me what you saw."

"Well," Kouji started, licking his lips as he rubbed his arms. "The two of us were trying to stop something bad from happening. I can't remember … I do remember seeing the demon child getting hurt … and all I could do was stand there as he died right there on the floor."

Kouichi continued to rub his brother's back soothingly. "What did this demon look like?"

A hint of a blush made its way to Kouji's cheeks. "_He_ was very thin, dark tan skin, brown eyes and rich brown hair that stuck out below his ears."

* * *

Daisuke glanced at his friend to see him deep in thought. "Takuya. Takuya!"

"Hmm? You say something, Daisuke?" The prince asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"I asked you if you think we should be snooping about for something that might help," Daisuke said impatiently.

"If I may be so bold to speak," Yamato spoke up. Takuya nodded his head. "What is it that you're really looking for?"

"This may sound odd, but it's not something I'm looking for … it's someone," Takuya answered.

"Do you have any idea what person looks like?" Taichi asked, fully paying attention.

A light shade of red made its way to the prince's cheeks. "_He _has long jet black hair tied back, light skin, and blue eyes."

_The only person I know who fits that description is prince Kouji_, Yamato thought, _but he doesn't have all his powers under control yet. How can he help_?

"I don't know anyone who fits that description," Taichi said, snapping Yamato out of his thought.

"I do," Yamato announced, "his name is Kouji, the prince of Angels."

_Kouji huh? _An image of the angel prince popped into his mind. _Maybe we can work together to bring peace to our tribes_. Takuya wanted peace, considering he had already lost some good friends like Tomoki's older brother, Yutaka, and Junpie - a close friend.

"I could try and get him to help but don't expect much," Yamato admitted.

He knew Kouji well. Well enough to know that deep down that all Kouji wanted was to be loved by someone who understood him from the heart and not the looks. Sure, Kouji was good looking and many people tried to go out with him but they never worked. They lasted for about a week. Yamato knew what that was like, people done it to him until he met Taichi.

"Try your best..uh..." Takuya paused, forgetting the blond's name.

Amusement flashed across Yamato's eyes, and shook his head. "You can call me Yama, but I'd rather be called Yamato, my lord."

"That's because I'm only get to call him Yama," Taichi teased. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "And if anyone calls him that will have to answer to me!"

Everyone just chuckled except Shinya who watched everything with confusion in his eyes.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

The Tales of Four Demons

Chapter four: In and Out of Realizations

By KellyQ

**_'Come on, I think it's this way!' Kouji said, looking over his shoulder, making sure that the demon was behind him._**

_**He sure was. Kouji couldn't help but reach out and pull him along as they both picked up their speed. It wasn't long before they came to the battle ground to see both of their fathers fighting. Both boys just watched with great horror as their energy collided against each other.**_

_**'This is awful! We've got to stop them!' The demon child urged. **_

_**They both went flying toward their parents, ready to pull them apart. Before they could make it, though, a sound of skin ripping tore through Kouji's ears. He turned his head to see that an arrow struck the demon boy. Kouji's eyes widened in complete horror as he dropped to the ground like a rock. A gasp escaped from the back of Kouji's throat. He flew for the fallen boy, but a couple of angel guards stopped him.**_

**_'Let me pass!' Kouji panicked, looking over the guard's shoulder. 'I need to help him!'_** **_Blood was coming out of the young boy fast and Kouji could feel the demon's pain. "He'll die if I don't save him!"_**

_**Another sound of skin ripped through the air and Kouji looked to see that five angels had surrounded the young demon. He howled in pain as he begged for mercy. A couple more angels came and took hold of Kouji's arm and they started to drag him away.**_

_**'No! I've got to save him!'**_

_**Kouji struggled, fought, and kicked, until a gust of wind went past the prince. He stiffened and a familiar aroma surrounded him. Kouji closed his eyes, feeling someone was whispering in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes, feeling tears slide down his cheeks. **_

* * *

Kouji woke up with tears coming down his face. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Kouichi who had just woken up, got out of bed and sat next to his brother, pulling him close and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh it was just a bad dream," Kouichi soothed, still rubbing his brother's back.

Kouji finally calmed down after about five minutes. "Some times I wonder why we're at war in the first place. I mean, the demon in my dream was not all that bad and they had to slaughter him!"

"Have you thought of what these dreams mean?" Kouichi asked with a firm expression on his face.

Kouji shivered. "That's the thing that I'm afraid of...if I find out what it means."

The two remained silent for a while, until Kouichi spoke up again. "How do you feel about the whole thing?"

"I _do _feel that there's no point in the war," Kouji answered truthfully.

Kouichi nodded his head. "I see. So what does the person in the dream mean to you?"

Kouji suddenly felt hot. "What do you mean? I hardly knew the demon, let alone know his name."

"You'll have your chance soon enough-"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Kouji uttered.

Kouji's heart was racing. Was the person in his dream real? Would they actually get to meet a real demon? What if it was a trap? There were so many questions running through the prince's brain and the only way he was going to get answers was by playing along.

* * *

Shinya watched his older brother pack some stuff in a bag. "Why can't I come?"

Takuya let out a grunt of irritation. "I'm not going to save your butt when you get in trouble!"

"You just don't want me to have any fun!" Shinya argued back.

"That's not true!" Takuya protested.

"Oh," Shinya countered, a dark playful smirk made its way to his lips. "If you don't let me come along, I'll tell mom and dad that you're talking to the enemy."

Takuya's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Shinya turned around with his nose in the air, and folded his arms. "If you don't want me to tell mom and dad..."

"Fine," Takuya huffed angrily, "just make sure that-"

"Can I come too?" another voice asked.

They both turned to see that it was Tomoki standing at the doorway. Shinya walked up. "Can Tomoki come too?"

"Fine! But you'll have to keep him out trouble."

* * *

Suzi stood by her mother's door and waited for Lee to walk out and tell her that their mom was going to be alright. After standing for two whole minutes the door opened and Lee emerged from the room. "When is mommy going to get better?" she asked quietly.

Lee bent to one knee. "She'll get better soon. She just needs more rest."

Ryo came from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Lee rose to his feet, took hold of Ryo by the arm, and walked him to the living room. Once they were out of hearing range, Lee turned and faced his boyfriend. "My mom doesn't have much time to live if I don't get the medication."

"How much time do we have?" Ryo asked in a serious tone.

"Who knows? The doctor couldn't give a proximate guess on how long she'll live."

"I'll come with you-"

"That's sweet of you," Lee interrupted, "but someone needs to stay here and watch over Suzi, and just in case my mother needs immediate care."

Ryo nodded his head. "I'll look after your sister and mother until you get back."

Lee pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "I knew that I could count on you."

Pulling apart, they both walked into the main room to see Suzi playing with her stuffed rabbit. Ryo picked the little angel up. She could feel that something bad was going to happen, something really bad.

"Where are you going?" She asked watching Lee walk towards the door, putting on his coat.

"I'm going out for awhile," Lee answered. "Ryo is going to look after you. So you'll be a good girl, right?"

Suzi nodded her head as he gave her peck on the forehead, then stared at Ryo. They gave each other quick kiss on the lips, before Lee walked out.

To Be Continued ....


End file.
